I'll Be In Your Heart
by NeeMomoChan
Summary: Brick es orgulloso, incluso ante el amor no correspondido. Y por eso mismo, tan solo por eso, no dará su brazo a torcer. Mal summary, pero agradecería que os pasarais.


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una bastante pequeña serie que se me ocurrió nada más cuando está escuchando música xDD, es mi musa(?. Seguramente será algo corta por lo que durará unos 10 capítulos como MÁXIMO, por lo que no lo es seguro nun**

 **The PowerPuff Girls pertenece a Craig McCracken**

 _Era duro de mollera, le costaba reconocer lo que sentía, le costaba reconocer las típicas "mariposas" en el estómago que le nublaban los sentidos, le costaba reconocer el duro dolor de cabeza al sentir su sangre subir hasta sus pómulos, le costaba aguantarse las ganas de besar sus labios encarnizados, al igual que le costaba reconocer lo que la dura realidad tenía preparado para él._

 _Era duro de mollera. Y sabía cuándo dar su brazo a torcer._

Una noche tranquila, la refrescante brisa acunaba las hojas de los árboles, la luna llena brindaba una tenue luz a las calles alumbradas por la contaminación lumínica, una noche nublada, ni una estrella en el firmamento. En el barrio adornado por casas y monumentos de origen japonés de la ciudad de _Townsville_ , se encontraba un edificio de dos plantas, con multitud de luces de color en el exterior y con un cartel de enormes letras fluorescentes, en el que decía _"Sing Euphoria"._

Dentro de una de las mini salas, de una mesa de madera y sillones de tres plazas colocados a los respectivos lados de esta, nos encontramos a seis jóvenes, en concreto a tres chicas y tres chicos, aparentemente de unos diecisiete años de edad. Hablaban de diferentes temas con un tono animado, sonó un pitido y se encendió una pequeña bombilla en la pared, de un color rojo, esto indicaba el cambio de turno. A lo que al parecer era un pequeño escenario, había reposado un micrófono y su soporte, además de una pequeña televisión que mostraba el video de la canción y sus respectivas letras, subió uno de los jóvenes, de tez morena, ojos verde pino que reflejaban picardía en todos sus sentidos, pelinegro y de una composición robusta.

― Este tipo de canciones no son lo mío... ― habló asqueado el mismo, rehusándose a acercarse al micrófono siquiera.

― ¡Cállate y canta, no tenemos toda la noche! ― gritó una de las chicas del grupo, morena de piel, ojos ópalo y de cabellos azabaches. Mientras en su mano sostenía una fusión entre _Whisky_ y _Midori_ , un cóctel en su totalidad, miraba furiosa al chico en el escenario el cual solo le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

El moreno resopló resignado, y con un pequeño mando que reposaba en la misma mesa en la cual se encontraba la televisión, presionó _"Play"_ y la música de la canción comenzó a sonar.

 _"You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins._

Una canción romántica y llena de sentimiento, realmente este tipo de canciones no eran de su estilo, aun así, se concentraba en dar un tono adecuado.

En uno de los sillones, dos chicos de la misma edad miraban y escuchaban a su hermano entre risas. Uno de ellos, de tez pálida, ojos de un intimidante y a la vez extraño color escarlata y pelirrojo, con una gorra de color rojo sobre su cabeza, se percató de unos ojos prendados sobre el moreno. Era el mayor de los tres, por segundos exactamente, pero mayor. Contemplaba serenamente a una de las tres chicas sentadas en el mini-sofá de enfrente, veía como sus delicadas manos jugaban con una pajita en el interior de su bebida alcoholizada, como su sedoso cabello caía sobre sus hombros sonrosados. Y admiraba sus ojos. Admiraba sus extraños y preciosos ojos, admiraba como en muchas ocasiones, ellos eran los que le acobardaban a él, admiraba como esa sosegada mirada, era la única que conseguía que su corazón diese brincos en su interior.

La admiraba a ella. _Pero desde las sombras._

No pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, y entrecerrar los ojos expresando molestia. Veía como coqueteaba con la mirada al chico sobre el escenario, como se perdía en su voz y echaba pequeños suspiros enamorados casi inaudibles, pero que él pudo escuchar a la perfección. Agachó la cabeza, meditando una idea rápida que le pasó por la mente _"¿Debo hacerlo?"_ , _"Pero ¿Y si se da cuenta de lo que siento?"_ , _"Me remuerde la curiosidad..."_. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven tomó a la pelirroja por el brazo y salió fuera del lugar, alejándose de la habitación donde dejaba a unos chicos asustados y a la vez extrañados por la repentina acción cometida.

Una vez, algo más alejados del lugar, en la puerta de entrada más específicamente, el chico de orbes rojas, clavaba punzante la mirada entrecerrada a la joven, dejándola totalmente desconcertada. Se creó un duro silencio, hasta que la pelirroja, ahora algo molesta por el acto del chico, decidió hablar.

― ¡Brick, que haces! ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí tan repentinamente? ― La joven ojirosa se cruzó de brazos, acusándolo con la mirada.

El chico pareció pensárselo unos momentos, eso era verdad ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, pensaba, solo fue un impulso por la curiosidad, realmente no tenía la intención de mover un dedo. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?

― V-veras ― tartamudeó con nerviosismo en la voz, la chica pareció notarlo, ya que arqueó una ceja, interrogante ― Yo...q-quería... ― comenzó a sudar frio, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando evitar que la pelirroja viera el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

― Vamos, Brick, date prisa que tenemos que volver a la sala, los chicos se van a extrañar demasiado ― la chica suspiró con cansancio y puso sus brazos en jarra, esperando expectante una explicación.

Brick resopló, intentando reducir el nerviosismo por lo menos. Estaba decidido, tenía que preguntar. Volvió a poner sus ojos sobre los de ella, estos expresaban seriedad en cada reflejo, posó sus manos con delicadeza sobre los desnudos hombros de la adolescente y esta lo miró aún más confusa.

― ¿Te gusta Butch, Blossom? ― Directo al grano, como a él le gustaba, su orgullo era muy grande, y el si quiera haber tartamudeado hace tan solo un minuto, se lo manchaba muy profundamente.

Entonces sintió un paro cardíaco por un segundo. La joven agachó levemente la cabeza, se sonrojo con evidencia y se removió incomoda en su lugar, esto hizo que los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieran de par en par.

Después de eso, se esperaba perfectamente las palabras que venían a continuación.

― P-pues... ― Blossom rio con torpeza, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa boba ― te lo diré tan solo porque eres mi mejor amigo ― pausó ― sí, me gusta desde hace casi un mes, pero me por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, menos a mis hermanas, no quiero... ―

Cada silaba se clavaba en su pecho tal como mil puñaladas, se desmoronó con el corazón hecho añicos. Después de ese "Sí", hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su enamorada, nuevamente comenzó a sudar, sentía sus manos temblar. En ese mismo instante, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la necesidad de huir, salir corriendo de ahí, necesitaba recapacitar. Eso mismo hizo, soltó rápidamente el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de Blossom, como si quemaran. Con gran velocidad se posicionó delante de la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

― ¡Brick! ¿¡A dónde vas!? ― Blossom se giró sobre sus pies, impresionada, en ese mismo momento la puerta se cerró, sintió el impulso de ir tras él, y eso hizo.

Blossom paró en seco al no verlo por ningún lado, se asomó al muro que rodeaba el edificio y nada, al cielo...nada, había desaparecido del lugar totalmente, suspiró aun con confusión, se dio media vuelta y entró por la enorme puerta del edificio para así dirigirse hacia la sala donde la esperaban sus amigos y hermanas.

En uno de los árboles de la entrada, escondido entre sus hojas, estaba el pelirrojo, sentado. Al ver que la muchacha se alejaba rumbo al edificio y se adentraba en el mismo, bajó con suma lentitud hasta tocar el frío y húmedo pasto. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, caminó hasta la salida y apoyado en el muro, tomó asiento encima de uno de los pedruscos que adornaban el pequeño jardín. La rabia le desbordaba el alma y la tristeza los pensamientos. Quería llorar y gritar, tenía la necesidad de golpear a alguien, sobre todo a un sujeto de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches. Pero no. Su orgullo le impedía lagrimear, y el simple hecho de matar a su propio hermano no le agradaba..." _del todo"._

En la sala del karaoke donde se encontraban los jóvenes restantes, se respiraba el desconcierto. Entonces todos se giraron al oír la puerta chirriar al abrirse, por la cual entraba una pelirroja suspirando.

― ¡Blossom! ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? ― preguntó curiosa una de las chicas del lugar, rubia, de ojos azul cielo y sonrisa deslumbrante. Miraba a su hermana con cierta preocupación. Brick era su amigo, pero si era verdad que el solo mirarle a los ojos, le ponía los pelos de gallina ― Brick, no te ha hecho nada ¿verdad? ― se levantó como un rayo de su asiento y comenzó a analizar a su hermana mayor, tocando y mirando cada lugar de su cuerpo.

― Vamos Bubbles, para ― la pelirroja apartó a su hermana con cierta molestia. Cerró los ojos suspirando y volvió a tomar asiento en el pequeño sillón ― Claro que no me ha hecho nada, tan solo... ― parecía reflexionar y encontrar alguna explicación, pero realmente, ni ella sabía lo que había sucedido ― nada, nada, da igual, volvamos a lo nuestro ― pausó ― por cierto, Brick se ha ido, no se ha dónde. Así que no preguntéis ―

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, decidieron no darle más importancia, a excepción de un cierto rubio de ojos azul zafiro, el cual notaba extraño a su hermano desde que llegaron al karaoke, la mirada embobada que le dirigía a la ojirosa le parecía un tanto...extraño.

Butch tuvo que repetir la canción por un pequeño fallo técnico, por lo que, cuando Blossom llegó, estaba por empezar desde el principio. Entonces ahí se dio cuenta. Miró de reojo a la chica, la cual observaba al moreno con una sonrisa tonta y ojos enamorados. En ese momento se levantó de un salto y fue hacia la puerta sin articular una palabra, hasta que una voz chillona pero dulce, lo detuvo.

― ¿A dónde vas, Boomer? ― La voz de la rubia se escuchaba preocupada ― ¿Vas a buscar a Brick? Te acompaño ― mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por todo lo que podría haber pasado, por lo que intento convencer al chico para que lo dejase ir con él, este negó varias veces, quería ir a hablar con su hermano pero necesitaba ir él solo. Marchó por la salida, no sin antes escuchar un suspiro de resignación por parte de Bubbles.

Brick todavía estaba sentado sobre aquella piedra, dispuesto a irse de una vez, se levantó con cansancio. En esos momentos solo quería volver a su mugrienta casa, romper algún que otro plato y dormir hasta el amanecer, si era posible, hasta la muerte.

Justo cuando iba a voltear el muro para alejarse, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse una mano sobre su hombro y unos ojos azules mirándolo con seriedad.

― ¿Cuál es tu rumbo, hermanito? ― el rostro del rubio cambio su expresión a una sonriente e inocente.

 _Sí, inocente, que sarcasmo._

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia ― respondió cortante y frío, a Boomer no le extrañó, para nada, su hermano siempre era así, por lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su mirada si le extrañó. Una mirada carente de emoción y vida, no tenía la misma intensidad de siempre, no te congelaba la sangre, no intimidaba. Reflejaba tristeza y desesperación. Esto ablandó aún más el corazón del muchacho.

― Brick... ― el chico observó con cierta tristeza al ojirojo, el cual lo notó perfectamente, por lo que desvió la mirada al suelo, nuevamente. Pareció pensárselo unos minutos, el pelirrojo se cansó de esperar una palabra y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de una vez ― A ti te gusta Blossom... ― clavó sus ojos curiosos y, ahora muy abiertos, sobre su hermano, fingiendo sorpresa.

Brick paró en seco, y volteó hacia el joven, furioso, intentando así que el rubio creyera que su sonrojo extremo era provocado por ello. Abrió la boca para replicar pero el menor lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

― Brick, no era una pregunta ― nuevamente, sus ojos tomaron un semblante severo y acusatorio, eso era difícil de ver en él, ya que siempre estaba sonriente y sumiso, por eso mismo provocó una sensación de cobardía ante en Brick.

― Vale, vale, Boomer...te lo diré. ― apretó la mandíbula con una mueca de desagrado, sus labios formaban una fina línea torcida, arrugó la nariz y pasó su mano por su nuca, nervioso y a la vez incomodo, carraspeó y volvió su vista a su hermano ― Si, ella... ― nuevamente pareció pensárselo, respiró con conformidad ― me gusta ― aclaró finalmente, mientras sentía sus orejas arder.

La seriedad del rubio se desvaneció al instante, para convertirse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un pequeño brillo de felicidad en los ojos, pero esto se disipó enseguida, al ver de nuevo el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza que aparecía nuevamente, entonces recordó lo que vio en la sala de karaoke.

― Hermano... ¿Qué estuviste hablando con ella cuando salisteis de la habitación? ― preguntó ahora aún más preocupado el menor. Solo recibió un bufido cansado como respuesta ― " _¿Entonces, lo que creí entender? Es verdad" ―_ pensó con cierto miedo.

― E-ella me dijo ― " _¡Otra vez tartamudeando, mierda!"_ pensó aún más cabreado, respiró hondo intentado tranquilizarse, agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a desgarrarse ― a ella le gusta Butch ― Me lo imaginaba ―

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Tú lo sabías? ― Brick estuvo a segundos de tirarse encima de Boomer y estrangularlo por no haber dicho nada. El rubio retrocedió dos pasos asustado hacía la pose amenazante del mayor y negó alterado con ambas manos.

― ¡C-claro que no! S-solo que también vi las miradas de Blossom h-hacía Butch, y-y claro...pues lo presentí ― aclaró Boomer, rascándose la nuca exaltado. Brick se relajó al instante y volvió a darle la espalda al ojiazul. Durante unos instantes quedaron en pleno silencio, hasta que Brick decidió a hablar.

― Ya veo... ― pausó y con las mismas, comenzó a andar hacia la salida nuevamente ― entonces no hay nada que decir. Ni que hacer ―

― ¡Brick! ¿¡Te estas rindiendo!? ― Las palabras del rubio resonaron en la cabeza de Brick, que paró al momento de escucharlas ― ¿Enserio...te rendirás por Butch? ― una puñalada para el orgullo del ojirojo.

― Yo...no me rendiré ― susurró por lo bajo el mayor ― ¿Cómo has dicho? ― El rubio se inclinó hacia su hermano interrogante ― No me voy a rendir ― repitió, el tono levemente ― Brick, más alto, no te escucho ― se inclinó aún más.

― **¡Que no me voy a rendir ante el imbécil de Butch!** ― Brick exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, con claro enojo en su voz. Boomer rió risueño y echó un brazo en los hombros de su hermano, el cual volteó a él sin expresión alguna en su cara _"Este si es el Brick que conozco"_ pensó con alegría Boomer.

― ¿Y sabes qué? Pienso ayudarte en tu propósito de conquistarla ― Brick asqueó ante lo dicho por el rubio, había sonado demasiado empalagoso y cursi ― entonces... ¿estas decidido a ganarte su amor? ―

―... ¿Supongo? ― ¿Cómo que supones? ― Quiero decir...si claro, estoy dispuesto ― obvio que estaba dispuesto, pero claro, _era de mollera dura_.

― ¡Perfecto! Pues... ¿qué te parece si volvemos dentro, y le decimos a los demás que saliste corriendo por que te olvidaste la cartera en casa o algo parecido? ― preguntó el ojiazul con felicidad, como siempre, mientras comenzaba a andar hacía la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos. El mayor meditó unos instantes, pero aceptó desinteresado, tomando lugar a su lado. Él no tenía que dar explicaciones de nada y a nadie sobre su vida, si preguntaban, iba a ser tan cortante como lo era.

Mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo de madera barnizada, Boomer silbaba de manera alegre, el saber que su hermano si podía llegar a tener sentimientos ― _y eso ya era decir ―_ por una mujer, le ponía contento. Hasta ahora, el solo había sido un mujeriego aprovechado, al igual que el moreno y bueno, no iba a mentir, él también lo había sido hace nada más que un año o dos, solo que él se dio cuenta de lo que era el amor y enamorarse de verdad antes que ellos. _"Ya estamos los tres"_

En cambio Brick, comenzaba a sentirse irritado por los silbidos de felicidad del menor, además de que la sonrisa que llevaba puesta iluminaba todo el pasillo, incluso se atrevía a decir que le producía cierto miedo " _¿Cómo diablos consegue para vivir con tanta felicidad? Ni que hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo... ¿no?, tal vez no debería habérselo dicho...se va a poner muy pesado, pero claro, ¿Qué puedo hacer_ _si puede leerme la mente de esa manera?, ¿tan experto es ahora en cuestión de estos temas? ―_ Eso y mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que la voz jovial de su hermano lo llamó.

― ¿Sabes...? Creo que tendrás más oportunidad de la que tú crees ― Boomer miró de reojo al pelirrojo, intentando captar alguna emoción de su parte. Pero como era de obviar, ni una sonrisilla, no le dio importancia, su hermano era así.

― ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ― Él no lo demostraba, pero por dentro moría de curiosidad.

― A Butch no le interesa Blossom de esa forma ― esta vez sí pudo ver una pequeña mueca en sus labios, muy pequeña, pero una sonrisa no es tan fácil de ocultar. Ni la felicidad tampoco.

―... Por qué crees eso ― Brick intentó que su tono sonara del todo desinteresado, pero una vez más, la felicidad no es fácil de esconder.

― ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que ― pausó ― una mirada vale más que mil palabras? ―

Brick paró en seco, mientras veía al rubio seguir su camino, con los mismo silbidos de hace una momento. _"¿Que esta insinuando? No será que a Butch..."_ una vez más la voz del rubio que lo llamaba desde lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _Era duro de mollera. Y sabía cuándo dar su brazo a torcer._

 _Pero esta vez no le daría ese privilegio. Ahora menos que antes._

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **BUENO! Pues aquí está por fin el primer capítulo x'DD, me he tardado un poco en hacerlo por problemas que tengo con mi pc...espero poder solucionarlo pronto ;v;**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, pero no os equivoquéis este es un fic de BlossomxBrick, acabará bien lo juro y perjuro xDD. Además, intentaré tener pronto el siguiente capítulo de PPG x RRB, ahora ya sabéis por que no lo he actualizado todavía uvu.**

 **Y bien, eso es todo, Byee!**


End file.
